Fallen Lovers
by LSJohnson
Summary: Kitty has just broken up with Lance...AGAIN. As Kurt has just called it quits with Amanda. As they spend time together feelings surface between them. Rogue has never understood feelings until she met Gambit. As Gambit had always liked her. When you fall out of love, who will be there to catch you? (Kurtty, Romy)


Powerful

By: Alayah Johnson

In the eyes of twelve year old Michael, stood small grief and sadness. In only a maximun of ten hours, he would no longer harbor the thing that tied to him to Mollie and this cities safety. His powers.

 _Only a few more hours. It's not fair. Every last memory, every moment, gone._

For a moment Michael thought deeply about the new & boring life he was going to live in a few hours. He looked down at his right hand. He thought for a moment until his hand lit up. He twirled his fingers, leading the spark to each finger and around again gracefully. He then started to swirl his arms, not too much but it was swirling. He was happy and forgot about what was gonna happen in a few hours. When he'd lose the spark.

"Michael?" his mother knocked on his door.

"Oh um, yes mom?" he answered swiftly trying to calm down the spark but he was too unfocused that instead of getting calmer, it became wild.

"Uh, I'm coming in. Are you okay?" she spoke and then opened his door.

Michael with fast motion hid his right hand behind his back. Silently praying for the electricity to calm down and fast.

His mother however totally oblivious to the fact of his spark walked in with a five dollar bill and a bag.

"Now, this bag has some clothes I want you to see if you like them and if so put them in your drawer. She set the bag down right by his dresser. And here's five dollars for...why is your hand behind your back?" She pondered with deep concern and minimal growing suspicion.

"Uh...I...have a bad itch. I think I might have a mosquito bite." he lied nervously.

"Well let me have a quick look at it then." she began to walk near him. But Michael's sparks hadn't fully disappeared yet. He couldn't have her know. Even if she knew, at this point it wouldn't make a difference, they'd be gone by tomorrow.

"No! I mean, no. Mom it's fine. I'm fine, it's just an itch." he said trying to think of a very persuading reason on why she shouldn't come any closer. "Plus mom, I will be thirteen tomorrow. I need to start doing things on my own." the sparks were getting calmer but not calm enough to just look like his usual skin tone. "I need to start doing things on my own. I am not bleeding or having a heart attack. I will get the itch cream later." he removed his hand from behind his back.

"Whatever you say Mr. I-can-do-things-on-my-own-now. Here's the five dollars you asked me for earlier. What's it for?" his mom questioned with a small smirk.

"Mollie and I are going out for ice cream. I owe her after losing our bet last week." he jumped up and walked towards the door.

"You know Michael, you're coming to the age when you're starting to get interested in girls..."

"Mom! It's not a date. Mollie and I are just friends, best friends. Besides Eric will be joining us this time." He slid past her and out of his room. "I'll be back before dinner." He called out and ran out the door and to Mollie's house.

DANIEL

Now almost-thirteen year old Daniel stared out his window in sadness and anger. It was the "Perfect Day of the Year" in his soon to no longer be town. All the children running and playing enjoying this day. His friends outside having the time of their lives. Here he was hoping he could go outside on his last day. No more of his beautiful and fun town. His grandmother needed assistance with her sickness so it was decided that they'd pack up everything and move in with her in Noble's Green. Tragic.

"Ugh! Why are they still sleeping! The one day a year in the summer I actually get dressed they want to sleep in?" Daniel spoke to himself very upset. Beside him his little brother Georgie was playing with his toys. Georgie looked up at Daniel's frown and turned his smile into a frown as well. Daniel teased Georgie.

"What are you frowning about? Is it your day in summer where all your friends are outside and it's your last day to see them and mommy and daddy won't let you go, because they are selfish, SLEEPING PIGS?!" he yelled unintentionally at Georgie who then began to wail and scream.

"Shhhhh..." Daniel whispered at Georgie, hoping his parents wouldn't awake to this noise, but it only made Georgie scream louder.

"Georgie you need to shush before you.." Daniel said quickly but before he could finish a loud thud was heard through the house. "Wake up mom and dad."

"Daniel! Why is Georgie crying?" his mom yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Um...he dropped his teddy bear and couldn't pick it up!" Daniel replied.

"Daniel what time is it?" his mother answered.

"It's eleven fifthy-three."

"We are late! The moving company is going to be here in thirty minutes."

"Late for what? We don't move until tomorrow."

"Bring up Georgie, and no we moved it to today."

 _WHAT! MOVING TODAY?_

MICHAEL

Michael licked his conereflecting on the last three hours he spent with Mollie. He was going to miss these memories. He looked over at Mollie and Mollie looked back at him.

She was going to miss their good times. Her flying and him chasing her in a race. It was their powers that brought them together and unfortunately it was going to be their powers that will break them apart.

Michael knew the prophecy like the back of his hand.

 **Do not tell your parents.**

 **Keep it a secret.**

 **At thirteen it will disappear.**

But why? Why at thirteen should it disappear?

"Michael I want to be the first to say I am going to miss our good times." Mollie said looking down. She looked up quickly at the sky. "We saved this city together and you were a key piece to our team. It's just said to know you're going to be the first one to leave." she spoke with true sadness.

"I am going to miss our memories too. You and Eric and Bud and Clay."

"Trust me if there is anything that can be done to get your powers back, me and Eric, we will stop it. I promise." she said almost to tears.

"But isn't Eric's thirteenth birthday coming up soon?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter I will stop it. We all will." she muttered. "I won't let you down. I promise." she said. Eric walked up to them.

"You guys ready?" he asked finishing his cone. He walked over to Michael. "I am really going to miss you man. Mollie and I will get your powers back no matter what. We will found out who or what is doing this and we will get your powers back just for you. I promise." Eric and Michael did their handshake.

"We promise." Mollie reassured him. They all did a group hug, Mollie being the smallest falling a bit forward.

"One more race for old times sake?" Eric said.

"Right before you go home?" Mollie asked.

"You guys get a thirty second headstart." Michael smiled and hugged them tightly.

Eric and Mollie nodded and counted off and then flew away.

Michael stood waiting.

 _Twenty nine, twenty eight, twenty seven, twenty six, twenty five, twenty four, twenty three, twenty two..._


End file.
